ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Reo 54/About "And Then There Were None"
He everyone. I'm starting something that you could call a blog series.... In these series I explain what I like, hate, Love, Don't like and so on about the NEw Omniverse episodes. Here is Me about "And Then There Were None" The episode started out wierd. I liked it, it was a bit like the AF begining. Then Kevin stole Ben's watch. What? Oh and where's Ben's Omnitrix huh? nvm Now Grandpa Max with a robot hand....cool, i guess. Later Ben walks into an alley. Never do that! Bad things happen when you do that, for example, Ben met '''BAD '''Ben there. So who's Bad Ben? He acts like he knows everything. Or atleast everything about his Opponant. Then Paradox explains about Dimensions. Since when are Dimensions like a tree??? Then even more Bens show up.... Okay. Then ALbedo. Why Albedo? He looks like an idot now when he's 11yearold. Why did you bring him into this? Then Eon and Vilgax Appear. Great. All the Villains are in place. Where are the good guys? Then the portal opens and Gwen 10, Ben 23, Main Ben and Paradox gets out. Oh and Ben 10,000. 5 Vs. 5 huh? Yeah...We need more then just five. So five four alternate evil Bens and Albedo. ._. Who the hell is Mad Ben.... HE more looks like Bro Ben, or as Shades called him Benbo. So... WHy Mad...He isn't crazy, is he? Okay, next up - Benzzaro = http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/pwnajworld/images/5/5d/Wtfboomplz.gif. SO who is he? A zombie or something? He doesn't even look like Ben, at all. Next up is Emo Ben. He looks cool. Probably the best one out of them all. Wait... Did he even transform? I don't think so. So what's the point of him??? Then There's Bad Ben... Is he the leader or something? Anyways, he did look better then the Main Ben :P. Then comes Albedo. He isn't an alternate Ben...so why is he here? He shouldn't be here.... There should be an other evil Ben of somekind in his place. The Good Ben's and Gwen... I like it that they added Gwen 10 to the list. I hope she appears again :D. NExt up is Main Ben. Do i have to say anything? Well i will... He did act better then he does in some episodes. More Mature he was. Then comes Ben 10,000, who brings back the fusions. Yay! Fourmungousaur looks cool, but why did you mix two strenght aliens together. I would have mixed Spidermonkey and Humungousaur and i would still get a fourarmed Humungousaur, just Blueish. Atomic X = again http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/pwnajworld/images/5/5d/Wtfboomplz.gif He is OP. He is a mix of Atomix and Alien X, which are the two most powerfulest aliens. You just made the powerfullest alien ever, BEn 10,000, but you can't stop a Chronosapin Time Bomb. ._. Oh yes, the Time Bomb. I originally, when i saw half of the image, thought it's an alternate clockwork. I still don't get it how it works. Does it destroy all Dimensions or All Bens from All the Dimensions? Huh? If it's the second one, then Albedo shouldn't have been destroyed. If it's the first one, then shouldn't Vilgax be destroyed too? I mean his dimension was also destroyed. Now all Bens ar being destroyed, so the Main BEn passes the Omnitrix to Good Ben. Nice Job. Vilgax could have just taken the omnitrixes of the Bens from all the dimensions, but instead he did this. Them Paradox takes Ben away. Again Paradox mentions the tree, which Vilgax now has chopped down. Now they're going to the beggining. K. So, i hope you liked it. Here's a poll. Do you agree with Reo? Yes No Kinda Category:Blog posts